Perfect impurity
by Diana Wong
Summary: A sequel to Darkest emotion. Dante finally has his Vergil and Devil May Cry is open for business, but Vergil suddenly starts behaving a little weird. He's often tired or dizzy and he's out for hours. Dante is worried that his brother may be cheating on him. Yaoi. Twincest.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the sequel of Darkest emotion. The first chapter is badly written and I did it in like an hour. I'm sorry if it's confusing or anything. Please send a review and tell me what you thought about it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Haha! That was the last one! I killed 94 of them! How many did you kill Verge?" Dante said and wiped the demon blood off of his sword. Vergil sheathed his Yamato and looked at him.

"96." Was his short answer.

"No fair! You beat me again! How the hell did you become so good with the sword?" Dante exclaimed and walked over to him.

"I practice." Vergil answered and raised an eyebrow. Dante smiled.

"Oh, don't be so cold. What's your secret love?" He said and gently placed a kiss upon his brother's lips. Vergil blushed lightly. Dante loved that he could make him blush, to make him embarrassed.

"I don't have a secret." Vergil mumbled and quickly began to head back to the shop. Dante laughed before he followed him. The younger twin had been serious when he had told his brother about his idea and opened the shop called Devil May Cry. People could come to them and ask them to help them solve their demon problems. The building itself wasn't much to appreciate, but it was what they could afford.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Dante said and took of his trademark coat and threw it over the chair. Vergil picked up the book he had been reading before the mission from the desktop and went to sit in the sofa. Dante looked at him.

"You know… I still don't understand what's so fun with reading." He said and sat down beside him.

"You learn a lot and it's quite calming." Vergil answered him. Dante raised an eyebrow and rested his head against his brother's shoulder.

"It's been a while since we had some fun if you know what I mean." He said. The older twin sighed.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." He said and closed the book to put it in his lap. Dante rose on his feet.

"Why not?" He asked with a pout.

"Because I don't feel like it." Vergil answered and went to put the book back in the bookshelf.

"You are a true sadist." Dante said as they walked upstairs.

"You're one to talk." His brother said. The younger twin sighed.

"But you're a sadist outside of bed. That's much worse." He complained. Vergil didn't say anything. He just went to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Dante looked at the door.

"Damn sadist…" he mumbled and went to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

"Hey Verge! Are you awake?" Dante asked as he knocked on the door to the bedroom. He got no answer. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The bed was empty and it looked like it hadn't been slept in. Dante walked inside.

"Vergil?" He said, but still no answer. He slowly started to get worried. He suddenly heard a moan and saw a glimpse of white hair from the other side of the bed.

"Vergil?" He said again and walked around the bed. His brother was sitting on the floor, looking confused.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me that you slept on the floor?" He said and helped Vergil on his feet.

"No, I… I don't know. I guess I fainted." Vergil said and shook his head.

"But I feel fine now." He continued before Dante had the chance to say anything.

"You sure?" The younger twin asked and pulled his fingers through his brother's hair.

"You haven't had your usual hairstyle for a while. What's with the change?" He asked with a grin. Vergil's eyes widened slightly and he started to blush. He quickly averted his gaze and mumbled something Dante didn't quite hear.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Dante said teasingly. Vergil sighed lightly.

"You said that you liked this hairstyle so… I… Whatever." He said and walked pass his brother. Dante smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Yup! I like when you don't do anything about your hair and just leave it like it is, but I like your normal hairstyle too." He said and kissed his brother's cheek. Vergil didn't answer. He just broke free from the hug and left the room. Dante knew that he was too embarrassed to say or do anything else.

"I like when you're all embarrassed and shy too!" He yelled after him just for the sake of teasing. He then followed his brother out in the living room. Vergil was standing completely still in the middle of the room with one hand over his left eye. Dante walked over too him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Vergil removed his hand and shook his head.

"No, I just became a little dizzy. That's all." He answered and walked to the door.

"I'll just go for a walk." He said and left Dante alone in the room. Dante stared after him.

"Strange. He even forgot to take Yamato with him."

* * *

Dante was pacing. Back and forth in the room he went.

"I'll just go for a walk. Goddamn he must love to walk! It's been four fucking hours!" He exclaimed and forced himself to sit down. His gaze was locked on Yamato. It was still beside the bookshelf, leaned against the wall. Dante hoped that nothing had happened to Vergil. Especially not since he had forgotten his sword. Something strange was going on. Vergil never forgot his sword, not even if he was on the verge of death. Dante decided that if Vergil wasn't back within ten minutes he would look for him. He suddenly heard steps from downstairs.

"Verge?" He yelled.

"What is it?" His brother's tired voice answered him and he came upstairs. Dante ran over to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled right in Vergil's face.

"No walk takes four hours!" Vergil didn't say anything. He just waited for Dante to finish.

"Are you done?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Dante nodded.

"Good. The reason I took so long was because I met an old friend. I'm sorry if you panicked." Vergil said. Dante pouted.

"I did not panic!" He said and crossed his arms. Vergil didn't say anything. He just went past him, to the kitchen area. Dante followed him.

"What do you want to eat?" The older twin asked. Dante didn't need to think to know what he wanted.

"Pizza." Was his answer. Vergil sighed.

"No, I meant real food." He said and gave him a small glare. Dante laughed and went to answer the phone as it suddenly rang.

"Verge, we got a job."

* * *

"So what did she tell you?" Vergil asked as he inspected the slowly withering walls of the mansion. Dante poked on some kind of thing and it fell apart,

"Uh… She said that weird things had happened in this old mansion. Like people disappearing and being found dead outside the next day." He answered. Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"And what does she think is causing this?" He asked and opened a door. The smell from behind the door was nasty. It smelled as if something was rotting. Vergil shook his head.

"Vengeful sprits or a demon is what she said." Dante answered him and opened another door.

"Let's split up." He said and went inside the room. Vergil looked after him and then went into the room with the horrible smell. The room was dark, but he could see anyway. Was that blood on the wall? Splash!

"Splash?" Vergil turned around, but couldn't see anything. He continued further into the room. The smell got worse. He soon saw the source of the smell. Dead bodies were lying in a big pile. There were both humans and demons.

"What the hell is this?" Vergil said to himself and got closer.

"A trap." A voice said from behind. Vergil spun around. He hadn't heard or sensed anything. He wanted reach for Yamato, but found that he couldn't move.

"We got you now Dante." Dante?

* * *

Dante scratched his neck. There was nothing to see in the mansion. He had been in almost every room. There was only one room left. The room Vergil had gone into.

"Hey Verge! How's it going?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Oh shit! Fucking smell!" He exclaimed and coughed lightly. It really was a horrible smell. He didn't get an answer from Vergil. It was quiet.

"Verge! Answer me! It's not funny!" He yelled, but still no answer. He could see the bodies and the blood, but no sign of his brother. Where could he have gone? A low splash made him look down. He was standing in a small puddle of blood. For some reason he got upset when he saw the blood. The blood he had seen on the wall hadn't given him that feeling.

"Could it be Vergil's?" He mumbled to himself. The room held no sign of Vergil, so he went outside. Dante knew his brother wasn't in any of the other rooms so he didn't bother looking for him. Something that did bother him was the blood he had stepped in.

"Vergil! Where are you!" He yelled, but no one answered him. Instead he heard a small gasp. He turned around and saw a woman by the road. She looked surprised and she was shaking a little.

"Hey lady! Are you okay?" He asked and walked over to her.

"No! Why are you still here?" She exclaimed and backed away. Dante knew that voice. It was the woman he had spoken with on the phone.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Care to explain what's going on?" He asked. She shook her head.

"But I saw you. They carried you away. You had different clothes, but it really did look like you." She said. Dante grabbed her arm.

"Who carried me away? It wasn't me. It was my twin brother and I would like to get him back. Explain what's going on." He said. The woman slowly nodded.

"Yes. My name is Kathleen. I live with my sister in a house not far from here. A month ago these demons appeared. They took my sister. I begged them to give her back and they said that they would on one condition. They wanted you." She said, but started to cry halfway through.

"Please don't hate me." She sobbed. Dante sighed.

"I don't. I would probably have done the same if I were you. They must have mistaken Vergil for me. Damn it. Do you know where they are?" He asked. Kathleen nodded.

"Y-yes. I'm supposed to meet them in the harbor at midnight. "

* * *

Dante was hiding behind some giant boxes. Kathleen was standing alone, waiting for the demons who had taken her sister. Dante had promised to wait behind the boxes until Kathleen had her sister returned to her. Soon he could see them. The demons. There were two of them. They looked like humans, but much bigger and normal humans definitely didn't have horns. They had a smaller girl with them. She looked frightened.

"Sierra!" Kathleen exclaimed. The demons let go of the girl and she ran right into her sister's embrace. The demons grinned.

"Now get lost! We have a lot of things to do." One of them said. Kathleen and Sierra nodded and ran away. Dante waited until the demons turned their backs against the boxes and started to walk away until he started following them. They went inside a building. It was probably an old storage. Dante peeked inside. There was one more demon waiting for the other two.

"He's awake and he's claiming that he isn't Dante." The demon said. The other two hissed.

"Then who is he?" The larger one said.

"He refused to tell me." Dante smiled. So Vergil was okay. That meant that he wasn't too late to save him.

"Damn!" The bigger one yelled. The only demon who hadn't said anything opened his mouth and spoke.

"I heard that Dante has a twin brother." He said. The other two turned towards him.

"What did you say Kral?" The large one said.

"I'm just telling you what I heard Jule." Kral said. The smallest one nodded.

"We could have caught this twin you speak of." He said.

"Shut up Syll. We can't have caught the wrong guy. The mistress won't be happy." Jule said. They looked at each other and then continued further inside the building. Dante followed them.

* * *

Vergil glared at the door. Stupid demons! He couldn't reach Yamato either. The sword was lying on a bench five meters from where he was. His hands were tied above his head, but his feet were free. This whole thing was irritating him and where the hell was Dante? He could hear those stupid demons' voices. They were coming closer.

"What do we do with him then?" Kral asked.

"We don't need him. You two can do whatever you want with him." Jule answered. Vergil could soon see them. Jule met his gaze.

"You don't look so happy Dante-look-a-like." He said. Vergil glared at him.

"It's actually Dante who looks like me." He said. Jule grinned.

"Of course. A little bird told me that you're his brother." He said. Vergil didn't say anything. He just kept glaring at the demon in front of him. Jule laughed and went to do something else. Kral and Syll looked at Vergil with hungry eyes.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare." He hissed as the two demons got closer.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kral asked. Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to do anything, but he is?" He answered and nodded towards the door. Both Kral and Syll turned around. Dante stood by the door with a big grin.

"Mind if I dance with you boys?" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante grinned.

"You've gotten yourself tied up without me?" He said. Vergil glared at him.

"I didn't really have a choice. Don't look into their eyes. You will be unable to move if you do." He said and kicked the closest demon. It happened to be Kral. The demon stumbled forward, right into Dante's sword.

"Oh, he impaled himself…" Dante said and pulled out his sword of the demon's body. Kral hissed and fell to the ground, not moving anymore. Syll's nails grew to long sharp claws. He held them against Vergil's neck, making Dante stop.

"Don't do that. It won't end well for you." He said with a grin. Syll hissed and pressed his nails into Vergil's skin, drawing blood. It was Vergil's time to hiss. He stomped on Syll's foot, making the demon momentarily forget about Dante. The younger twin rushed forward and decapitated him. Vergil watched the demon's head roll away.

"You could have done that sooner." He said. Dante grinned and lapped at the blood on his brother's neck.

"Just untie me so we can leave this place." Vergil said. Dante gave him a kiss before cutting the ropes. The older twin went to retrieve Yamato.

"Let's kill the last of them and go home." Dante said and grabbed Vergil's hand to drag him with him into the next room.

* * *

Jule looked up when he heard someone enter.

"Oh? You must be the real Dante." He said when he saw the twins. Dante grinned.

"That's right. You will have to die since you touched my precious mate." He said. Jule smiled.

"Mate eh?" He asked and disappeared. Vergil could once again feel no presence of the demon as he suddenly appeared behind him.

"Then you do things like this to him?" Jule asked and lapped, just like Dante had, at the blood on Vergil's neck. Dante spun around and shot at him. He knew he wouldn't hit his brother. He had really good aim after all. Vergil stood still. Jule disappeared again and reappeared a few meters to the left.

"I think I know why you like him so much. We will have to take this fight another time. Farewell." He said and disappeared again. Dante walked over to Vergil.

"How dare he touch you?" He said with a pout. Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"He was probably trying to make you angry and I see he succeeded." He answered him.

"Can we leave now? I feel like taking a shower." He continued. Dante smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's buy some pizza on the way home."

"You and your pizza…"

* * *

"How was the shower?" Dante asked and looked at his brother buttoning his shirt. Vergil's hair was still damp from the mentioned shower. He fastened the last button and looked at Dante.

"If you really must know, it felt nice." He said and went to sit down beside him. It was quiet for a while. Vergil suddenly leaned his head against Dante's shoulder. The younger twin gave him a surprised look. Vergil hadn't done that before. Not even when Dante had asked him to.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked. Vergil sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." He answered and closed his eyes. Dante frowned.

"You were dizzy earlier too. Are you sick?" He asked and put a hand on Vergil's forehead. The older twin sighed again.

"I'm not sick Dante. I was tied up in that storage for six hours. Just let me rest and I'll be fine." He said.

"Hey… You're burning up. Let's get you to bed." Dante said and lifted his twin. Vergil opened his eyes to glare at his brother.

"I have legs and I'm pretty sure that I know how to use them." He said. Dante just laughed and carried him to the bedroom anyway.

* * *

Vergil was angry. He didn't know why. He just was. He hadn't expected to get a fever. The last time he had been sick was when he was a kid and he really didn't need it right now. It seemed like Dante had really fun taking care of him. He had gotten him water, made sure that he was warm and even gotten him a new book. Vergil feared that his brother might try to cook. What if the kitchen exploded? It would take ages to fix' it and all of their money. For the first time in his life Vergil begged that Dante would order pizza.

"Hey Vergil, I got a job nearby. I'll be back within an hour. Make sure to stay in bed!" Dante yelled from downstairs. Vergil sighed when he heard the door close. He was rather hungry and since Dante was out he could cook something. He got out of bed. He was freezing, but ignored it. He went to the kitchen and quickly went through the fridge. They had absolutely nothing. He really needed to go to the grocery store, but Dante wouldn't let him since he was sick. Vergil closed the door to the fridge. But Dante was out and would be gone for an hour. Vergil could make it back with time to spare. He decided to go. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Vergil, I'm home! I'm sorry that it took longer than expected, but it was a nasty demon!" Dante yelled and laughed. There was no answer from his brother and he assumed that he was asleep. He smiled to himself and went upstairs and into the bedroom where he froze. The bed was empty.

"Vergil?" He yelled, but there was still no answer. Where had that stupid brother of his gone?

"Ha! It's the first time I can actually call him stupid for a reason!" He said out loud. Vergil's coat was gone which probably meant that he had gone out, but to do what? Dante tensed as he heard the door open downstairs. He slowly walked out of the room just in time to see his brother come upstairs.

"Vergil!" He yelled. His brother flinched and dropped the bags he was carrying. A tomato slowly rolled down the stairs. Vergil slowly turned his face to look at Dante. The younger twin stared back. His older brother looked terrible. He was as white as a sheet and seemed to be shaking slightly. His eyes where half closed and he seemed to have trouble keeping his balance. Dante ran over to him.

"Are you okay Verge?" He asked worriedly and helped him back to bed. He stripped him of his blue coat and made him lie down. Vergil didn't answer him. He just closed his eyes and mumbled something about the bags.

"Yeah I'll take care of it." Dante said. Vergil's skin was burning hot. His fever seemed to have gotten worse.

"What were you doing outside and why didn't you come back when you started to feel worse?" Dante asked. Vergil's eyes fluttered open.

"Bought food… Fainted… doctor… home…" He mumbled. Dante put two and two together.

"So you went to buy some food when you fainted. Someone got a doctor who helped you home. Is that it?" Dante asked. Vergil slowly nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Well, we really need a doctor right now. Your body temperature is way too high. I'll go call one now." The younger twin said and hurried out of the room. Vergil didn't really listen. It felt like his head was about to explode.

* * *

"Good thing you called me Mr.…?" The doctor said. Dante smiled politely.

"Just call me Dante Dr. Heinz." He said. Doctor Heinz nodded.

"He will be up in a day or two if he stays in bed. Just let him rest." He said as Dante followed him to the door.

"Thanks again doctor. I'll be sure to call if he gets worse." He said and closed the door. He sighed heavily. Vergil was sleeping upstairs. Dante had been worried. Vergil had been sick before, but he couldn't remember him being this sick. Dante slowly went upstairs and into the bedroom. He gave his sleeping twin a tired smile and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't think you would get sick just from being tied up in a really cold storage for six hours. Sorry I didn't come to rescue you sooner." He said and gave Vergil's cheek a light kiss. The older twin shifted in his sleep, mumbling something. Dante stared at him. Had he heard right? It had sounded like Vergil said Jarred. Who in the world was Jarred? Dante waited for Vergil to speak again, but the older twin didn't make a sound. Dante sighed. He had definitely heard Vergil say Jarred, but he could ask him about that later.

"Would you tell me that I'm sick if I told you that seeing you vulnerable turns me on?" He asked. Vergil didn't answer him, but Dante could imagine him answer with a cold yes. He laughed to himself and placed a gentle kiss upon his brother's lips.

* * *

Dante slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He had apparently fallen asleep by the bed. Once again it was empty. He sighed. That twin of his…

"VERGIL!" He yelled a bit irritated.

"Kitchen!" Came the answer. Dante sighed. At least he hadn't gone outside this time. He went to the kitchen. Vergil was sitting by the table, eating some kind of soup. He gave Dante a small smile and nodded towards the stove.

"Have some." He said. Dante crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing outside of bed?" He asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better already." Vergil said and continued eating.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Dante mumbled and put a hand on his brother's forehead. Normal.

"Wow, the fever really is gone." He gasped. Vergil nodded.

"Told you." He rose from his chair and washed his dishes. "I have to go get a thing from… a friend. I'll be back later." Dante stared at him.

"But Verge! What if your fever comes back? I think you should rest one more day." He said and gave his brother a worried look. Vergil smiled.

"I promise I'll go home if I feel the slightest bit sick." He said before he headed downstairs and outside. Dante wondered if this so called friend was Jarred.

Dante l

* * *

ooked at the clock one more time. Vergil had been gone for two hours. All he was supposed to do was to meet up with a friend who would give him something and then come back. He wasn't doing something else was he? Dante kept staring at the clock. Could Vergil be… cheating on him? No, he didn't think so, but what if that was the case? The older twin suddenly stepped in through the door. He looked tired. Dante looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"No too good." Vergil answered. Dante sighed and stood up.

"I told you too rest." He said and kissed his brother's pale cheek. Vergil didn't say anything. He just let his brother lead him back to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with a small sigh.

"So what was it that your friend gave you?" Dante asked. He could see Vergil tense at the question.

"Oh… Uhm… He forgot to take it with him." He answered. His answer made the younger twin suspicious.

"Then what were you doing these past two hours?" He asked. Vergil gave him a weird look.

"We were just talking Dante. I haven't seen the man for a while. I'm sorry if you got worried." He said. Dante sighed.

"It's okay. Just rest for a bit." He mumbled, gave his brother a light kiss and left the room.

* * *

The following days were a bit weird. Vergil's fever went up and down and the older twin kept going out just to return a few hours later. Dante was worried for more than one reason. He was worried because of the fever and he was worried because Vergil never told him were he went. He also had a new reason to worry. The older twin had developed terrible mood swings. One second he could be angry and the next he could be smiling and tell Dante how unbelievable happy he was. All this had the younger twin extremely worried. He had no idea of what was going on. It all continued for a few weeks and then a new problem appeared. Vergil was having a hard time with food. He had problems with keeping anything he ate down and often ended up throwing up in the bathroom. The doctor he brought over couldn't tell him what was wrong either. Dante could only watch as his brother stopped leaving bed and grew thinner.

"Hey Verge. Do you want something to eat?" He asked as he slowly entered the room. Vergil looked up and shook his head.

"No thank you." He said and gave him a weak smile. Dante looked at him.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Better than yesterday. Thank you for asking." Vergil answered him. Dante nodded.

"I've got a job this afternoon. If you feel strong enough to come with me then please do." He said before he left the room.

* * *

Vergil hadn't been able to come with him in the end. Dante sighed. Usually he thought these kinds of jobs were fun, but he was too worried to think that way. He entered the factory without his usual grin. He just wanted to get this over with so that he could go home to his brother. The demons appeared just as usual and he killed them just as usual. They were many this time. They probably thought they could take him down now that he was alone, but Dante wasn't in the mood for games and easily killed them off. He left a trail of dead demons and blood behind him. He kept thinking about Vergil. What could be wrong? This wasn't one of those normal sicknesses. He got attacked again, but easily shot the demons down with ebony and ivory.

"Is it a human sickness or a demon sickness?" He mumbled to himself.

"It's neither of them." A voice answered. Dante recognized it. He spun around to face Jule, the last of the three demons who had kidnapped Vergil and kept him in that storage. Jule was grinning like a mad man.

"So how's that brother of yours? His name was Vergil right?" He asked. Dante glared at him.

"What do you care?" He asked and pointed his guns towards the demon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My guess is that your precious brother can't eat and he's probably having a hard time fighting a fever that won't go away. Have I mentioned possible mood swings? You see if you shoot me then who would help you cure him?" Jule said. Dante lowered his guns a little.

"How did you know?" The younger twin asked. Jule laughed.

"Why I'm the one who poisoned him of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot of things going on lately. ^^'' This chapter made me a little sad.

This chapter is dedicated to PrettyKittyGoesRawr for helping me come up with a name for the mistress. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

Vergil opened his eyes. He had a feeling that something was going to happen. He sat up. He felt better than he had done in weeks. Dante hadn't returned yet. Maybe he could go help him out? It couldn't be that much left to do. He got out of bed, but still felt strong enough to go. His fever had gone down and he didn't feel nauseous. He grabbed Yamato and put on his blue coat. Vergil looked towards the kitchen. Maybe he could try to eat something? He went into the room and opened the fridge. There was some pizza left from the day before. He didn't really feel like cooking and decided to eat it. Cold pizza had to do for the time being. He sat down and took a bite. It seemed that his stomach was gentle today. He ate some more before he left the house. The wind hit him in the face. It was like it wanted to stop him from going. He ignored it and continued towards the location of the job Dante had received. The noises the wind made gave him a slight headache. He looked up and saw the red color of Dante's trademark coat in the distance.

* * *

Dante stared at Jule.

"What do you mean you poisoned him? When the hell did you do that?" He asked as he once again began to worry about his brother.

"Remember the wound on your brother's neck? Do you remember that I licked away some blood? That's when." Jule answered and laughed.

"Speaking of brothers, yours seems to be on his way here." He said. Dante turned around and instantly became pale. Vergil was just a few hundred meters away. He was walking towards them. Dante felt relieved. It meant that Vergil felt better. He wouldn't be out of bed otherwise. Dante turned around to look at Jule.

"It seems that your pathetic poison couldn't hurt him." He said with a grin. Jule didn't say anything. He just kept on smiling. Dante felt a bit uneasy upon seeing the smile, but turned around to greet his brother. Vergil stopped in front of him.

"What is he doing here?" He asked and nodded towards Jule. Dante grinned.

"I was just about to kick his ass. How are you feeling?" He asked. Vergil smiled.

"I'm feeling a lot better." He answered. Jule laughed. Dante turned around to look at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He asked. The demon grinned.

"This is what the poison does. After making the victim sick for several weeks it starts to seem that the victim is getting better, but it won't be soon before he gets trouble breathing and his whole body starts to hurt. When this happens it means that the poison is starting to kill him. It does so very slowly." Jule explained. Dante stared at him. Vergil looked at his brother.

"What is he talking about?" He asked. Suddenly it felt like his body was burning. He gasped and dropped Yamato. Dante stared at his brother, horrified, as he fell down to his knees gasping for air.

"Make it stop!" He yelled. Jule shook his head.

"Only if you meet the mistress." He said. Dante nodded.

"Yes, I'll meet her! I'll meet anyone you want!" He couldn't think. He was panicking. It wasn't like him, but Vergil… Jule pressed a point on Vergil's neck and the older twin fell to the ground, unconscious. Dante stared at Jule who smiled.

"Take it easy. The poison is only active when the victim is awake. I designed it that way. The victim will suffer for a longer period that way."

* * *

"It's just beyond those doors." Jule said. Dante looked at the big black doors and then back to his unconscious brother. Vergil was lying on a small bed. His face was pale and his lips had a slight blue color. Jule smiled towards Dante.

"Don't worry. I'll give him the cure as soon as you've gone through the doors." He said. The younger twin hesitated for a couple of seconds before he went through the doors.

"But of course I'll have some fun first." Jule said as soon as the doors closed behind the demon hunter. He turned towards the older twin and proceeded by waking him up. Vergil slowly opened his eyes. The pain in them was obvious.

"You're in pain. Aren't you?" Jule said as he slowly let his hand search its way down Vergil's abdomen.

"I like beautiful men, especially when they're in pain. Just like you are now." He said and pressed his lips against the blue clad man's neck. Vergil's breathing sounded a bit forced.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll help you now." He said before he pulled out a syringe.

"It will hurt a bit." He continued before he injected Vergil with the contents of the syringe. Vergil gasped. Whatever had been in that syringe hurt like hell. Jule gently patted his cheek.

"Don't worry. It was just the antidote and I think I'll have some fun with you while it's taking effect. Vergil stared at him. He did **not **want to be touched by this stupid demon, but his body wouldn't move. Jule slowly unbuttoned Vergil's pants.

"No! Stop that!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Dante heard the doors close behind him and looked back.

"Vergil..." He mumbled before starting to walk. Vergil would be okay. He would be given the antidote and continue on as normal. He was a big boy and could take care of himself. Dante bit his lip. What if Jule didn't keep his word? What if he let Vergil die? No, he wouldn't do that! Would he…? He kept on walking until the corridor turned into a big room with blood red walls. Black and purple curtains were hanging everywhere and gave the room a mystic look. There were lit candles everywhere and in the middle of the room stood a giant throne. Dante's eyes fell on the woman who sat on the throne. She had long black hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore very little clothing, close to nothing. Her lips curled into a seductive smile as she saw him looking at her.

"You must be Dante." She said with a voice that could fit a goddess. If Dante had been out for girls she would have been his first choice.

"Yes, I am Dante, but who are you and why do you want to meet me?" He asked. She stood up, the black clothing falling down a little and almost revealing her breasts. Dante gulped. There was something weird about this woman. She took a few steps until she was standing right in front of him.

"My name is Kamenda. I've wanted to meet you for a long time now." She whispered the words into his ear. Dante could feel her long black nails gently drum against the back of his neck. He gulped again. He didn't like this at all.

"Why?" He whispered. His throat felt so dry.

"Why?" Kamenda repeated and took a few steps backwards. She laughed and Dante could swear something was wrong with him as something started to happen down in his pants. He only had eyes for Vergil so why was he getting hard from just looking at and hearing this woman?

"Because I want you to be mine."

* * *

Vergil wanted to kill and he wanted to kill slowly and deliver so much pain as possible to this stupid demon. Jule had his hands down his pants and Vergil felt disgusted. It had been hard for him just to accept Dante, but having this demon touch him was enough and when Vergil had enough he made sure to show it.

"I'm going to kill you…" He hissed as Jule teased the tip of his cock. Why didn't his body move like he wanted it to? Jule smiled.

"Of course you will sexy, but right now I'm in control." He said and slowly started to unbutton Vergil's vest with his free hand. When he was done he continued with the shirt, all while teasing the twin's member.

"Stop now…" Vergil said, fighting back a moan. There was no way he was going to let this demon have his way with him. His body was for Dante alone to touch. Jule kissed his collarbone. Vergil wanted to punch him and suddenly he did. His fist connected with the demon's face and sent him flying. The twin panted lightly as he realized that his body moved as he wanted again.

"Oh… You are so dead." He said as he walked over to Yamato and pulled it out of its sheath. Jule groaned and sat up just to find the tip of Yamato against his forehead.

"H-hey. We can talk about this." He stuttered.

"Oh, can we?" Vergil said coldly and impaled his head with his sword. Jules body went limp in an instant.

"That was real pleasure…" Vergil mumbled as he sheathed Yamato and re-buttoned all of his clothes. Now he just had to get Dante.

* * *

"You… want… me?" Dante said slowly.

"What do you mean you want me?" He asked. Kamenda laughed and walked around him one time.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I want you to be my mate, man, lover, partner or whatever you want to call it." She said and touched his cheek, stepping closer again. Dante wanted to leave, but his body refused to move.

"What do you say handsome?" Kamenda asked her face just a few inches from his own. He could feel her breath against his lips. She smelled like flowers with a small hint of vanilla. Suddenly he felt her lips against his own. His eyes widened in shock as he realized it. It felt nice. He slowly started to kiss her back. He put his arms around her slim waist and deepened the kiss. Their lips parted when the need for air reminded them to breathe and she smiled towards him. He opened his mouth to answer her question when he realized that they weren't alone. He looked to the side to see Vergil staring at him.

"Vergil…" He said slowly. His twin's face held many emotions Dante never seen him show before. One of them was: hurt. The older twin spun around and ran back towards the doors that led back to the exit. Dante didn't understand why. His brain still hadn't processed what was going on. Suddenly it hit him. Vergil had seen the kiss. Maybe not the whole kiss, but part of it.

"Wait! Vergil!" He exclaimed, but his twin was gone. Kamenda looked at him.

"Was that your brother maybe?" She asked and kissed his neck, trying to gain his attention again, but the spell was broken. Dante pushed her away.

"Go away! I don't have time for you!" He said and ran after his brother.

"You will regret this!" Kamenda shouted after him. "I'll make sure you'll be mine!"

* * *

Dante couldn't find him. Vergil wasn't close to Kamenda's hideout, nor was he at home. Were could he have gone? Dante was worried. That look of hurt on his brother's face made him even more worried.

"Vergil!" He shouted, but got no answer. He hadn't expected one either. Something landed on his nose and he realized that it was water. It started to rain. Great, but this could actually be good. Vergil usually stayed at home when it was rainy. Maybe he was on his way home? Dante ran back to Devil may cry. His brother wasn't there, but Dante hoped, no, he was sure that Vergil would come back. He took of his coat and threw it on the sofa.

"Vergil…" He said to himself. Did Vergil really believe that he wanted that woman? Well… it had probably looked that way since he had kissed her back... Damn it! He bit his lip. This wasn't good. Suddenly the door opened and Vergil stepped inside. He was soaking wet and kept looking down on the ground. Dante couldn't see his eyes.

"Vergil! Where have you been?" He asked.

"Nowhere." Vergil answered him and took off his coat to let it dry.

"What do you mean with nowhere?" Dante asked worriedly. He wanted Vergil to look at him.

"I meant that I have been nowhere." He answered. Dante walked over to him and made him look up by putting a finger under his chin. He couldn't decide if Vergil had been crying or if it was the rain.

"Hey… what happened at…" Vergil slapped his hand away and didn't let him finish.

"You're good at deceiving people. You tell them that you love them, you use them and then you betray them. I hope you had fun playing with my heart. I'm going to bed." He said and left the room.

* * *

Dante stared at the empty space where his twin had been standing just a few seconds ago. I hope you had fun playing with my heart… The sentence kept repeating in his head as well as Vergil's hurt look after he had seen the kiss. Dante knew that this wasn't something he could let be. Vergil was hurt because of him. Because he had kissed that woman… He could still smell her on himself. Why had he kissed her back? He didn't even know her! He just hadn't been able to resist. She had been so beautiful and she had smelled so nice. The hurt look on Vergil's face was replaced with Kamenda's seductive smile and Vergil's words were replaced with Kamenda's laugh. He wanted to touch her more, to kiss her and listen to her beautiful voice.

"Kamenda…" He mumbled with a dreamlike look on his face. He shook his head. What was he thinking? Vergil was the only one for him and now he needed to repair the damage he had done.

"Damn it…" He said and slowly walked up the stairs. The door to the bedroom was closed. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. Vergil was lying on the bed with his back towards the door. Dante didn't want to disturb him. He could explain everything tomorrow. He closed the door again. He had to sleep on the couch again.

* * *

Like I said before. This chapter makes me sad. D=


	4. NOT an update

NOT an update!

I just want to say that I really REALLY appreciate your reviews and that I'm sorry for being a slow dumbass meanie. *bows* I'm sorry! It's been a lot with school since this is my last year and I will probably have even less time to write this spring, BUT I want to let you know that I haven't abandoned the story! I've started writing the chapter and I thought I'd ask you if there's something you'd like to see in the story? I might actually use something you suggest. So please be patient! I'll update as soon as possible!

Diana Wong


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! I've been dead up until now and my computer IS dead! Yay! *cries in a corner* It finally gave up after seven years of wonderful memories. Rest in peace. So I decided to post this chapter while borrowing a computer at a friend's house! YAY FRIENDS! This chapter is a bit shorter…. But yeah… Hope you like it and don't get too angry! Btw, I'm finally leaving school for good June 7th. That means I'll have more time to write. No more homework, no more mean teachers. I'll be free! Until I get a job that is… Until next time!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dante… wake up. I want to talk to you." Dante slowly opened his eyes. He knew he had recognized her voice. There she was, leaning over him.  
"Kamenda…" He said and smiled. Suddenly she looked hurt.  
"Why are you calling me by her name?" She asked him. Dante felt confused.  
"Why? Why wouldn't I?" He asked. She moved away from him and suddenly she started to change. Dante blinked.  
"Vergil?" He said and stared at his twin brother. Vergil replaced his hurt look with an emotionless one.  
"Fine then. If you like her so much then go be with her." He said and quickly left the room.  
"What?" Dante's tired brain didn't comprehend what was happening until it was too late.  
"Vergil! No! Wait!" He yelled and quickly got up on his feet, but Vergil was gone. Dante stared at the door. He quickly left Devil May Cry to chase after him. Vergil had to understand! It was a mistake! He didn't want Kamenda! Vergil was the only one for him!  
"Vergil! VERGIL!" He yelled. He couldn't find him and he hadn't even been gone for more than a couple of minutes.  
"No… Nonononono!" This couldn't be happening! Vergil… his Vergil!  
"Calm down… Got to stay calm." He took a deep breath. He could solve this. Somehow. He just didn't know how… yet. Why had he been thinking about Kamenda in the first place? Something was wrong… And Dante would find out what!

* * *

Vergil was nowhere to be found and yet he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had gone through several options the past three hours, but none of them seemed to fit. It was getting late and Vergil hadn't come back. Dante was worried. Very worried. Maybe if he went back to that Kamenda chick… No. That would probably just make matters worse. He decided to wait for another hour and if Vergil didn't show up… He chose not to think about that option. Of course his twin would come back. He always did. No matter how much they fought with each other. This time it was a bit different though. Dante had hurt his brother. He had seen the hurt showing in the older twin's face. Vergil never showed emotions like that. Not willingly at least. Dante had really gone and done it even if he hadn't meant to. Vergil wasn't showing up.

* * *

Tic tock. Tic tock. Tic tock. The sound of a bell rang through Devil May Cry. Dante jerked awake. What time was it!? He looked at the clock. Midnight.  
"Vergil?" It was oddly quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the clock's ticking. Tic tock. Tic tock. He tried again, calling his brother's name.  
"Vergil? Are you there?" No answer. Dante slowly got up on his feet and made his way upstairs. It was dark. No sign that anyone was there. It was cold. Dante could hear the faint sound of the wind, whining. The wind's whining became stronger as he made his way towards the bedroom. He wasn't one to be afraid of ghosts, but he had this feeling that something wasn't right and it made him scared.  
"Vergil…?" He tried again. Still no answer. He entered the bedroom. The window was open. It was raining outside and the wind made the trees bow as if they were in the presence of royalty. On the bed, the bed where Dante hoped he'd see Vergil, was no Vergil. Instead he found a blue coat, drenched in blood, or at least what was left of it. Even though it was torn in pieces, Dante could tell it was Vergil's blue coat. Tic tock. Tic tock.

* * *

He was panicking. Dante was panicking. He had closed the windows and then gathered the torn pieces of Vergil's coat. This was bad. Really bad. This meant that Vergil was hurt. It could even mean that he was… Was… No. Dante refused to believe that Vergil was dead. They were mates. He would have felt if his brother had died, but he still had this feeling that something was terribly wrong. The torn coat had verified his fears. He wanted to help Vergil. To help him, take him in his arms and tell him how sorry he was and that it all was a big misunderstanding. There was only one minor problem. He had no idea of where to look for Vergil. Was Vergil even imprisoned…? Maybe he was bleeding to death in an alley!? Dante quickly got up on his feet. He had to look for him. He had to find Vergil!  
"Vergil... Please be alright." He whispered as he was searching for his coat and weapons. They were right where he left them. Of course! Why didn't he look there to begin with?  
"Please… just be alright."

* * *

Pain. Oh the pain! It hurt fucking bad, but the pain was something he could handle. It didn't do much really. A little pain here and there. No big deal. Ow. No, the pain he could definitely handle. What he on other hand couldn't handle was the mental torture they were doing to him. The mental torture combined with the physical pain was driving him crazy and not in a good way either. A scream escaped his lips, he couldn't help it. He didn't have the power to stop it. So pathetic. He heard laughs. The demons were laughing at him… or maybe it was his imagination. They looked pretty serious. He couldn't tell anymore. This torture had been going on for hours. He didn't even know what they wanted from him. They had been waiting for him outside Devil May Cry. They had struck as soon as he had left the shop after being hurt by Dante's words. He hated Kamenda. He hated her. He hated her for stealing Dante and he hated Dante for letting himself be stolen! He hated him! Yes… It all made sense now… He hated him. He loathed him. Dante was the one to blame. No one else. Why hadn't he seen this before? He had always hated him. His annoying behavior, so childish. He hated that Dante always forced himself on him, demanding intimate things whenever he wanted. He hated him… No! NO! He didn't. He loved Dante. He loved how he could make him smile. He loved that Dante only had eyes for him… That's right. He didn't. He kissed her. He kissed a woman, a demon to make matters worse. That's right. Vergil hated Dante for it

* * *

"Vergil! Oh please answer! Vergil!" No answer. Dante was becoming desperate. Where could he be? He was so filled with worry. He could feel something changing within himself. No, not within himself. Within Vergil. Dante could feel it in his heart. He needed to find his twin. Who would want to hurt him anyway? The only live enemy they had was Kamenda… Wait a minute… Didn't she say that Dante would regret not mating with her? She sure did. Maybe she had Vergil and if she didn't, she might know where he is. Dante hesitated. He didn't want to go. What if he got enchanted by her again? On the other hand… Vergil… He decided that he was desperate enough and headed towards her hideout.

* * *

"Right down here I think…" Dante mumbled to himself. He was pretty sure this was the way to Kamenda's room. Blood red walls. Black and purple curtains. The throne. This was definitely her room, but he couldn't see Kamenda herself.  
"Kamenda! I need to speak with you!" He yelled, hoping she would answer. He was ready to draw ebony and ivory if the situation got ugly.  
"Behind the throne darling." Kamenda's smooth voice answered him. Dante slowly walked past the throne. The black haired woman was lying on a divan further back. There were thousands of candles surrounding her, making her blue eyes sparkle. She wore even less clothing, if possible, than last time. Her lips curled up into one of her seductive smiles as she caught his stare.  
"Like what you see?"  
"No." Dante quickly answered and forced himself to look away.  
"I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?" It was hard to say the words. He had no idea why though.  
"Vergil? Yes I have." She answered. He could hear the annoyance in her voice, but he didn't care. He quickly snapped his head back to look at her.  
"Really?! Where is he?" Dante asked, feeling both relief and fear. What if Vergil was hurt? Kamenda slowly sat up and this time Dante got a good look at her breasts. What a fine pair. He quickly looked away again. No. Don't look at her.  
"Vergil darling. Your brother is here to pick you up." She said. Dante could see something moving in the shadows.  
"Vergil?" He said, not daring to hope. His brother stepped into the light. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black loose pants and a black choker. Dante stared as Vergil drew Yamato.  
"V-Vergil?" He stuttered. Vergil's eyes looked scarily empty. There was no hint of emotion in his face or his voice as he spoke.  
"Dante, I see you finally came to die."

* * *

Cliffhanger! :D :D :D DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
